starwarsresistancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Recruit
"The Recruit" comprises the first and second episodes of the first season of Star Wars Resistance. It comprises the first and second episodes of the series overall. It was released in tandem with "The Triple Dark" and "Fuel for the Fire" on October 7, 2018 on Disney Channel and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * R1-J5 a.k.a. "Bucket" as Himself * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Bobby Moynihan as Orka / Yani * Cherami Leigh as Mia Gabon * Dee Bradley Baker as First Order Comm Officer / Glem / Grevel * Fred Tatasciore as Bolza Grool / Hapless Pilot / Orthog * Greg Proops as Jak Sivrak * Jim Rash as Flix * Jonathan Lipow as Glitch * Lex Lang as Major Vonreg * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Sam Witwer as Hugh Sion * Tovah Feldshuh as Aunt Z / Random Human * Tzi Ma as Hamato Xiono * and Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Story by * Dave Filoni Directed by * Steward Lee (Part 1) * Saul Ruiz (Part 2) Written by * Brandon Auman Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Gallery Video Bucket's List - "The Recruit" Screenshots S1 E1 C4.jpg S1 E1 Hugh.jpg S1 E1 Kaz.jpg S1 E1 Vonreg's TIE interceptor.jpg S1 E1 Vonreg's TIE interceptor (2).jpg S1 E1 BB-8.jpg S1 E1 Poe & Kaz.jpg S1 E1 Leia & Poe.jpg S1 E1 Hamato & Kaz.jpg S1 E1 Poe & Kaz (2).jpg S1 E1 Star Commuter 2000.jpg S1 E1 Yani, Neeku & Orthog.jpg S1 E1 Aunt Z.jpg S1 E1 Yeager.jpg S1 E1 BB-8 (2).jpg S1 E1 Kaz, Neeku & Grevel.jpg S1 E1 Nod, Bolza, BB-8, Kaz, Jooks, Narb & Aunt Z.jpg S1 E1 Yeager, Neeku & Poe.jpg S1 E1 BB-8 & Poe.jpg S1 E2 Green Ace, Blue Ace, Yellow Ace & Red Ace.jpg S1 E2 Green Ace & Red Ace.jpg S1 E2 Nod, Neeku, Narb, Jooks, Egdir & Al.jpg S1 E2 Hype & R4-G77.jpg S1 E2 Kaz & Yeager.jpg S1 E2 Hype, Griff, Freya, Bo & Torra.jpg S1 E2 Torra.jpg S1 E2 Yeager, Kaz & Neeku.jpg S1 E2 Kaz & Bucket.jpg S1 E2 R23-X9, Torra & Kaz.jpg S1 E2 Opeepit & GL-N.jpg S1 E2 Kaz & Neeku.jpg S1 E2 Flix & Orka.jpg S1 E2 Bolza, Neeku, Kaz & gorgs.jpg S1 E2 Kaz & gorg.jpg S1 E2 Kaz & gorg (2).jpg S1 E2 Kaz & gorg (3).jpg S1 E2 Narb, Neeku, Yeager, Yani, Tam & Nod.jpg S1 E2 Torra (2).jpg S1 E2 Kaz.jpg S1 E2 Kaz (2).jpg S1 E2 R23-X9.jpg S1 E2 R23-X9 (2).jpg S1 E2 Vonreg's TIE interceptor.jpg Concept Art 101 Early series concept art.jpg 101 Poe Dameron full character illustration.jpg 101 Kaz Xiono full character illustration.jpg 101 Torra Doza full character illustration.jpg 101 Character and location study.jpg Bucket's List # X-Wings: The X-wings seen in the show's opening sequence are T-85s. These X-wings are the latest version of the T-65 from A New Hope. The Resistance uses the T-70, a slightly older model. # Hyperdrive-Equipped TIE Fighter: Hyperdrives were rare in the Empire's TIE fighters, but became more readily available with First Order technology and can be found in high-end models like Major Vonreg's ship. # New Republic Crest: The New Republic crest makes its first appearance on screen, but it was first used in the Aftermath series of novels. # Gorgs: Gorgs were first introduced in The Phantom Menace when Jar Jar got hungry while in the marketplace. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1